Verdammt, ich hab' mich in dich verliebt
by Raen Fay
Summary: Hermine möchte George an seinem Geburtstag überraschen. Sie hatte geplant, nachdem sie den Anfang der Osterfeiern bei ihrer Großmutter verbracht hatte, mit Zug und Bus von Manchester nach Ottery St. Catchpole zu reisen und pünktlich am 1. April dort zu sein. Allerdings kommt ihr das Wetter dazwischen und aus der eigentlich unspektakulären Idee, wird ein großes Abenteuer. (GWxHG)
1. Schneesturm

Kapitel 1 - Das Schneechaos  
Hermine hatte sich gerade ins Bett gelegt. Morgen würde sie sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau machen. Nun gut erst würde sie zuhause in Cambridge vorbei fahren und ihren Hogwarts-Koffer einpacken und mitnehmen. Sie nahm allerdings an, dass sie den Koffer nicht mehr packen müsste, sondern dass dies bereits ihre Mutter erledigt hatte, bevor sie mit ihrem Vater nach Orlando zum Zahnärztekongress geflogen war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht, als sie daran zurück dachte, wie sie ihrer Oma erklärt hatte, dass sie nicht die ganzen Ferien über bei ihr bleiben würde, sondern schon am 29. März wieder abreisen würde. Sie hatte ihr gegenüber in ihrem Lieblingssessel gesessen… 

**18. März 1996**  
„Aber warum denn, Hermine?", fragte ihre Oma und schaute sie unverständlich an, „wir sehen uns doch so schon so selten." „Naja Oma, ich möchte gerne am ersten April jemanden überraschen. Er hat Geburtstag und er fand es so schade, dass ich nicht da sein würde. Ich habe mir überlegt ihn zu überraschen, dass wird ihm bestimmt gefallen", erzählte Hermine.

„Wer ist denn der junge Mann, der meiner Enkelin das Herz gestohlen hat?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich liebe ihn nicht, Oma. Er ist nur ein Freund. Ich kenne ihn aus der Schule. Er ist zwei Jahrgänge über mir. Er hat rote Haare, die ihm immer wieder in die Augen fallen. Seine Augen haben ein wunderschönes braun und scheinen zu leuchten, wenn sie Sonne im richtigen Winkel einfällt. Wir haben uns dieses Jahr besser kennen gelernt. Harry hat so etwas wie eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft gegründet. George und ich haben häufig zusammen gearbeitet. Er ist so charmant und ein vollendete Gentleman, auch wenn er eigentlich der größte Scherzkeks an der ganze Schule ist", schwärmte sie.

„Junge Dame und du willst mir erzählen, dass du nicht in diese George verliebt bist", schmunzelte ihre Oma. „Aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen", gab sie leise zu und wurde rot. „Ich versteh, warum du nicht länger bleiben kannst und er wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du ihn überraschst, mein Mädchen", lächelte ihre Oma. „Ich wusste du würdest mich verstehen", sagte sie erleichtert.  
**Ende** 

Ihre Oma war einfach die beste. Hermine hatte zusammen mit ihrer Großmutter einen großen Proviantbeutel vorbereitet und genug Geduld gezeigt mit ihr zusammen, für George einen Schal in den Gryffindorfarben zu stricken. Am einen Ende des Schals war ein G und an dem andere Ende ein W. Ich hoffte George wird sich über den Schal freuen. Außer dem Schal hatte sie für ihn noch eine neue Schreibfeder gekauft. Seine alte hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Die neue Schreibfeder war von einem Fwuuper und hatte einen satten Blauton. Hermine wusste, dass Georges Lieblingsfarbe blau war. Desweitern hatte sie für ihn Schokolade mit Toffee und ganzen Nüssen gekauft. Seine Schwäche für diese Süßigkeit aus der Muggelwelt erfuhr sie, als sie zusammen aus ihrem geheimen Vorrat genascht hatten. Sie lächelte, als sie an den Tag zurück dachte.  
Wann genau sie eingeschlafen war konnte sie am nächsten Morgen nicht so genau sagen. Als sie die Gardienen an die Seite schob stockte ihr der Atem. Über Nacht war Schnee gefallen und nicht gerade wenig. Immer noch tanzten die Flocken an ihrem Fenster vorbei.

„HERMINE", hörte sie plötzlich ihre Großmutter rufen. „Ich komme, Oma", rief sie zurück und stolperte aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Oma war in der Küche, hatte das Radio eingeschaltet und war dabei Pfannkuchen zu machen.

„Hermine, sie haben gerade im Radio gesagt, dass auf Grund der Wetterlage in den nächsten Tagen keine öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel fahren werden, da sie mit dem Räumen nicht hinterher kommen", sagte ihre Oma mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", schimpfte Hermine. „Ach Schätzchen", meinte ihre Oma mittleidig und nahm sie in den Arm. „Oma, hast du nicht mal erzählt, dass du getrampt bist, als dein Vater dir verboten hat das Auto zu nehmen um zu Opa zu fahren. Du hast erzählt, dass du den zweiten Weihnachtstag mit ihm verbringen wolltest. Damals hätte es so sehr geschneit, dass kein Zug mehr gefahren war, aber du warst durch nichts abzuhalten, um zu deiner großen Liebe zu kommen. Genau das werde ich auch machen."

Hermine hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. „Ach Hermine", seufzte ihre Großmutter. „Was den Oma", meinte Hermine herausfordernd. „Ich habe das doch alles immer ein wenig aufgebauscht. Trampen kann man das nicht wirklich machen, was ich gemacht habe. Dein Opa hatte nur eine Stunde entfernt gewohnt und ich wusste, dass unsere Nachbarn ihre Verwandten in dem Dorf besuchen wollten, in dem dein Großvater damals lebte. Ich habe mich raus geschlichen, gefragt ob ich mitfahren könnte und behauptet meine Eltern hätten es erlaubt.

Sie haben mich mitgenommen", erzählte ihre Oma. „Das ist mir egal, Oma. Ich werde am ersten April George überraschen und wenn ich dafür trampen muss, dann mache ich das. Bevor du versuchst mich davon abzubringen, versuch es erst gar nicht. Du weißt doch, dass ich genauso stur bin wie du. Ich gehe mich jetzt anziehen."

Hermine ging zurück in das Zimmer, welches sie immer bewohnte, wenn sie ihre Großmutter besuchte. Sie war unglaublich froh, dass sie eine der dicken Strumpfhosen der Hogwartsuniform eingepackt hatte. Sie konnten selbst im Winter dann den Rock der Schuluniform tragen, ohne das ihr kalt wurde, obwohl es in den Klassenzimmern, aber besonders auf den Gängen empfindlich kalt war. In Kräuterkunde war ihr zwar trotzdem kalt, aber sie würde ja anstatt eines Rocks eine Hose über die Strumpfhose ziehen und das sollte gut gegen die Kälte helfen.

Dann suchte sie den Weasley-Pullover, welchen sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, heraus und legte ihn aufs Bett. Der Pullover war bordeauxrot und das ‚H' war in beige. Sie suchte nach der bordeauxrot-beige karierten Flanellbluse, welche ihre Eltern ihr gekauft hatten.

Sie zog die Bluse über. Nur mit Bluse und Strumpfhose bekleidet gesellte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Großmutter. Diese war fertig damit die Pfannkuchen zu machen und hatte Tee aufgesetzt.  
Nachdem die beiden das Frühstück beendet hatten, ging sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer und zog sich Hose, sowie Pullover über. Sie nahm ihren großen Rucksack und verließ das Zimmer.

„Hermine, ich habe dir Tee gemacht und heiße Milch mit Honig", sagte ihre Oma und reichte ihr zwei große Thermoskannen. Hermine nahm die Getränke dankend entgegen und verstaute sie in ihrem Rucksack. Ihre Großmutter hielt ihr auch den, bereits gestern vorbereiteten Proviantbeutel hin, welchen Hermine ebenfalls in ihrem Rucksack packte.

Hermines Großmutter lächelte, als sie ihre Enkelin dabei beobachtete, wie diese sich die Stiefel anzog, den Gryffindorschal um ihren Hals schlang und in ihre warme Parka schlüpfte. Dann schulterte Hermine den Rucksack und zog sich ihre graue Bommelmütze auf. „Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Erfolg, hier hast du noch einen Stift und Pappe die ich nicht mehr brauche. Hast du deine Handschuh?" „Danke Oma. Ja, habe ich. Du wirst mir so sehr fehlen", meinte Hermine. „Du wirst mir auch fehlen. Und das du mir ja ein paar Eulen schickst, damit ich zumindest ein bisschen von deinem Leben mitbekomme", drohte sie Hermine halb ernst und zog sie in ihre Arme.

Bevor Hermine das Haus ihrer Großmutter verließ, schrieb sie ihr erstes Ziel Cambridge, auf die Pappe und schob den Stift in den Rucksack. Dann holte sie ihre Handschuhe aus den Taschen der Parka und zog sie an. „Bis dann Oma", sagte Hermine und öffnete die Tür. Der Schnee fiel immer noch und verzauberte die Landschaft in ein Winterwunderland, obwohl bald Ostern war.  
Hermine trat in den Morgen des 29. März hinaus. „Bis bald Hermine", hörte sie ihre Oma noch, bevor diese die Tür hinter sich schloss. Die brünette Hexe atmete tief durch. „Viel Glück Hermine. Hoffentlich schaffst du das bis zum ersten April", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.  
Der Schnee knarzte unter ihren Stiefeln, als sie sich, den Bürgersteig entlang, auf den Weg ins Stadtzentrum machte, mit der Hoffnung dort eventuell eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zu finden. Hermine schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, so hatte sie sich den Beginn ihrer Überraschung nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte geplant gemütlich mit Zug und Bus nach Ottery St. Catchpole zu kommen und von dort aus, dann zum Fuchsbau zu laufen.


	2. Ein Tag mit der Familie Green

Kapitel 2 - Ein Tag mit der Familie Green

Hermine war im Stadtzentrum angekommen und lief auf und ab, damit ihr nicht kalt wurde. Trotz des ganzen Schnees waren viele Autos unterwegs. Allerdings hatte noch keins angehalten. Etwas frustriert kickte Hermine in einen Schneehaufen.

„Hermine?", fragte eine, ihr bekannte Stimme, die sie nicht direkt zuordnen konnte. Als sie sich nach der Stimme umdrehte, erkannte sie Olivia Green, Mutter der Nachbarsfamilie in Cambridge, in einem Auto sitzend. „Olivia, was macht ihr denn hier?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wir haben Freunde besucht. Deine Oma hatte uns packen und ins Auto steigen sehen. Sie sagte, du würdest wieder nachhause wollen und dass keine Züge fahren würden, wegen des Wetters. Wir können dich gerne mitnehmen", bot die zweifache Mutter an.

„Wirklich? Das wäre sehr freundlich von euch", lächelte Hermine und zog ihren Rucksack ab. Olivias Mann stieg aus, öffnete den Kofferraum und verstaute Hermines Rucksack. „Hallo", sagte Hermine, als sie zu Scarlett und Elias auf die Rückbank kletterte.

„Hallo Hermine", lächelte Scarlett, welche neben Hermine saß. Elias gab nur einen Laut von sich, den man als Begrüßung gelten lassen konnte und beschäftigte sich lieber weiter mit seinem Gameboy. Hermine war früher sehr gut mit Scarlett befreundet gewesen, bevor sie im Alter von elf Jahren den Hogwarts Brief bekommen hatte.

Als Hermine Scarlett erzählt hatte, dass sie ein Internat in der ländlichen Gegend von Schottland besuchen würde, gab es einen heftigen Streit zwischen den Mädchen. Einige Jahre später hatten sie dann mehr oder weniger den Streit begraben und sich wieder vertragen.

Die Freundschaft war allerdings nichts mehr im Vergleich zu früher und erst recht nichts im Vergleich zur Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron. Hermine seufzte, als sie an ihre beiden besten Freunde und kurz darauf an George dachte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Lippen, als sie an den rothaarigen Zwilling dachte.

 _Flashback_

 _Das vierte Treffen der DA hatte begonnen und Harry war gerade dabei Gruppen einzuteilen. „Hermine, George, ihr beiden übt heute zusammen", wies Harry die beiden an. Hermine schaute Harry fragend an. Doch dieser ignorierte ihren Blick und teilte weitere Paare ein, dabei fiel Hermine auf, dass in keiner der Zweiergruppen Leute waren, die schon mal zusammen trainiert hatten. Sie glaubte zu verstehen, was Harry mit der Einteilung beabsichtigt hatte._

 _Es war wichtig, dass man erkannte wem man vertrauen kann und Schwächen festzustellen, die man, sollte man gemeinsam in einen Kampf verwickelt werden, ausgleichen sollte. „Kommst du", forderte George sie auf und Hermine folgte ihm._

 _Hermine merkte schnell die zwei Jahre die zwischen dem Können von Ron, mit dem sie bisher immer eine Gruppe gebildet hatte, und dem von George lagen. Es fiel ihr schwer zu erkennen, wann George ihr einen Fluch entgegen werfen würde. Wenn George ansetzte einen Fluch zu verwenden, war es schwer für sie zu erkennen, welchen er benutzen würde._

 _Harry schaute ihnen gerade zu, als Hermine völlig unvorbereitet von Georges ‚Stupor' getroffen_ _wurde. Mit einem ‚Uff' landete sie auf ihrem Hintern. „Alles in Ordnung Hermine?", fragte George. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Du forderst mich ganz schön heraus George. Es ist was ganz anderes, als mit Ron zu üben. Man merkt die zwei Jahre deutlich, die altersmässig zwischen euch liegen", sagte Hermine und rappelte sich auf._

 _George lächelte aufgrund dieser Bemerkung. „Du schlägst dich echt gut Hermine", lobte Harry sie, „ich habe euch schon eine ganze Weile aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. George ist ein harter Gegner, aber du bist ihm fast ebenbürtig. Übt weiter ihr beiden." Harry ging weiter._

 _„Machen wir eine kurze Pause?", fragte Hermine. „Gut", stimmte George zu. Sie ließen sich auf dem Boden nieder. „Harry hat Recht mit dem was er sagt. Ich bin einer der Besten in Verteidigung in meinem Jahrgang und selbst in meinem Jahrgang gibt es Schüler, die mir nicht gewachsen sind. Ich bin echt überrascht, dass du dich so gut schlägst", meinte George._

 _„Hört, hört einer der Zwillinge gibt mit seiner schulischen Leistung an", scherzte Hermine. „Die Oberstreberin kann ja auch Spaß haben", erwiderte George und stieß ihr lachend in die Rippen. Hermine sog zischend die Luft ein._

 _George merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hörte auf zu lachen. „Was ist?", fragte er besorgt. „Du hast die Stelle erwischt, auf die ich vorher gefallen bin. Ich denke ich bekomme dort einen blauen Fleck", erwiderte Hermine. „Soll ich nach dem Treffen bei Madam Pomfrey eine Salbe gegen blaue Flecken holen? Wenn ich ihr sage, dass wir Qudditch Training hatte gibt sie mir bestimmt eine", bot George an. „Alles gut George. Der blaue Fleck geht schon weg, wenn ich überhaupt einen bekomme", lehnte Hermine ab._

 _„Machen wir weiter?", fragte George und Hermine nickte zustimmend. Er stand schneller als Hermine und reichte ihr seine Hand, um ihr hoch zu helfen. „Danke", lächelte Hermine. „Gerne doch, Hermine", antwortete George. „Hermine…Hermine…_

 _Flashback Ende_

„Hermine", wurde die Brünette Hexe erneut angesprochen und schreckte aus der Erinnerung. „Was?", fragte sie. „Ich habe schon dreimal deinen Namen gesagt und du hast nicht reagiert. Ich wollte wissen, wie es in der Schule so ist", meinte Scarlett. „Entschuldigung, ich war ich Gedanken", erklärte Hermine ihre Abwesenheit. „Das habe ich gemerkt", sagte Scarlett lächelnd, „und was ist jetzt mit der Schule."

„Was soll schon groß sein. Ich lerne um gute Noten zu schreiben. Viel zu erzählen gibt es nicht", erwiderte Hermine knapp. „Ich meinte jetzt eigentlich eher, wie es so mit Freunden aussieht. In den Ferien bekommst du nie Besuch", meinte Scarlett.

„Ach so…Du weißt ja, dass meine Schule ein Internat ist und meine Freunde wohnen halt alle ziemlich weit weg. Außerdem sehen wir uns ja, wenn wir in der Schule sind täglich, da ist es nicht ganz so schlimm, wenn wir uns in den Ferien nicht sehen. Wir halten den Kontakt über Briefe und manchmal besuche ich meinen besten Freund und meine beste Freundin, bei ihnen zu Hause. Die beiden sind Geschwister und auch der Dritte im Bunde ist mit dabei.

Es wäre umständlich, wenn die drei zu mir kommen würden, weil meine Eltern den ganzen Tag über Arbeiten und keine Zeit für uns hätten, auch wenn wir sie eigentlich nicht mehr bräuchten. Es ist ihnen allerdings lieber, wenn ich zu meinem besten Freund und meiner besten Freundin fahre. Ihre Mutter arbeitet nicht. Ich habe vor die nächste Woche bei ihnen zu verbringen. Hoffentlich spielt das Wetter mit und ich bin rechtzeitig zum ersten April da", erzählte Hermine, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen um eine kurze Pause einzulegen.

„Warum ausgerechnet zum ersten April?", wollte Scarlett wissen. „Naja da haben zwei Brüder von meinem besten Freund Geburtstag und einen von beiden möchte ich überraschen", erwiderte Hermine verlegen und wich Scarletts Blick aus, indem sie aus dem Fenster schaute. „Du liebst ihn, oder?", hörte sie Scarlett sagen, als sie feststellte, dass es noch mehr schneite und das Vorankommen sehr mühsam war, da immer wieder Schneewehen auf der Straße lagen. Durch den vielen Schnee war die Sicht schlecht, sodass nicht so schnell gefahren werden konnte. Hermine nickte nur zur Bestätigung. Sie seufzte, als sie feststellte, dass die Fahrt noch eine Weile dauern würde.

„Ja, ich habe mich wohl in ihn verliebt", entscheid sich Hermine dazu, doch noch mehr zu sagen. „Wie sieht er aus? Was macht er gerne? Erzähl schon", drängte Scarlett. „Scarlett, sei nicht immer so neugierig", wurde das blonde Mädchen von ihrer Mutter gemaßregelt.

„Ist schon gut Olivia", sagte Hermine an die blonde Frau gewandt, die auf dem Sitz vor ihr saß. „Und?", fragte Scarlett nochmal nach. „Er hat rote Haare, die ihm immer wieder in die Stirn fallen. Seine Augen haben ein unglaublich schönes braun. Er ist ein Kopf größer als ich.

Er spielt Qu… Ich meine er ist sehr sportlich. Wie ich ist er auch sehr gut in der Schule, auch wenn das vielen nicht auffällt, weil er und sein Zwillingbruder die größten Streichespieler sind, die ich kenne. Am ersten April wird er 18 Jahre alt. Er liebt die gleiche Schokolade wie ich", geriet Hermine ins Schwärmen. „Dich hat es aber ganz schön erwischt", meinte Scarlett.

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Du hast gesagt er hätte einen Zwillingsbruder. Sehen die beiden sich sehr ähnlich und wenn ja, wie kannst du sie auseinander halten", wollte Scarlett nun wissen. „Ja sie sehen sich sehr ähnlich, so ähnlich, dass selbst ihre Familie Schwierigkeiten hat, sie zu unterscheiden, aber ich habe ein paar Sachen gefunden, die die beiden unterscheiden. Auch wenn George, das ist sein Name, mit der rechten Hand za…ähm…so ziemlich alles macht, so schreibt er allerdings mit der linken Hand. Das ist einer der Unterschiede. Seine Augen sind heller, als die von seinem Zwillingsbruder, nicht viel aber doch etwas.

Er ist schüchterner, und intelligenter, als sein Bruder. Man trifft die beiden selten alleine, aber wenn man seinen Zwillingsbruder alleine durchs Schloss streifen und den Mädchen schöne Augen machen sieht, so findet man George oft in der Bücherei. George würde es wahrscheinlich nie zugeben, wenn man ihn fragen würde, aber ich weiß, dass er Bücher liebt. Wir haben uns erst dieses Jahr besser kennen gelernt beim Verteidigungstraining", beschreib Hermine George.

Als sie geendet hatte stellte sie fest, dass sie das mit dem Verteidigungstraining nicht hätte sagen dürfen. Das würde Fragen aufwerfen. _„Verdammt, es ist aber auch schwer mit Muggeln zu sprechen, die nichts von der magischen Welt erfahren dürfen",_ dachte Hermine.

„Verteidigungstraining?", fragte Scarlett auch direkt, „Karate und sowas oder eher Selbstverteidigung." „Ähm…Selbstverteidigung", erwiderte Hermine und war unglaublich erleichtert, dass Scarlett ihr die Antwortmöglichkeiten gegeben hatten, die Hermine wieder daran erinnerten, dass Verteidigungstraining nicht nur auf magische Weise verstanden werden konnte.

„Hast du ein Foto von ihm?" „Ich ähm…Nein, ich habe kein Foto von ihm", musste Hermine gezwungenermaßen lügen, denn sie könnte Scarlett keines der Fotos zeigen, die sie hatte, denn diese waren alle magisch.

Nach einem kurzen Halt, ging die Fahrt weiter.

Hermine stellte immer wieder fest, wie schwer es für sie als muggelstämmige Hexe doch war, sich mit Muggeln zu unterhalten. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für so jemanden wie Ron oder George sein müsste auf Muggel zu treffen.

„Du hast dich sehr verändert, seit du auf dieses Internat gehst", stellte Scarlett fest. „Ja, die Zeit dort hat so einiges verändert", erwiderte Hermine und dachte leicht lächelnd an die vielen Male zurück, als die Magie sie zum Staunen gebracht hatte. George stahl sich wieder in ihre Gedanken.

 _Flashback_

 _„Hermine", grüßte George die brünette Hexe, als diese den Raum der Wünsche betrat. „Hallo George", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. Es waren bereits alle da und Harry begann damit, die Gruppen einzuteilen._

 _„Hermine, George, ihr arbeitet heute wieder zusammen", teile er Hermine und George mit. „Na dann wollen wir mal", sagte Hermine und stellte sich George gegenüber auf._

 _Man konnte erkennen, dass es langsam auf Weihnachten zuging. Der Raum der Wünsche war weihnachtlich geschmückt. Hermine staunte immer wieder, wenn sie diesen Raum betrat, sie fragte sich welche Art von Magie diesem Raum inne wohnte._

 _Es musste auf jeden Fall sehr starke Magie sein, wenn der Raum ein solches Ausmaß an Größe erreichen konnte. Desweitern hatte er viele unterschiedliche Gesichter, je nach dem, was man suchte. George lächelte sie an und hob seinen Zauberstab._

 _Hermine war darauf vorbereitet, sie hatte in letzter Zeit daran gearbeitet, George überbieten zu können. Sie hatte viele neue Zaubersprüche gelernt und noch mehr Bücher gelesen. Es viel ihr sehr leicht Georges Zauber abzuwehren und ihm selbst einen entgegen zu werfen, dem er nur knapp und mit einem beherzten Seitsprung entkam._

 _George schmunzelte über den Ehrgeiz Hermines. Bisher hatte er mehr oder weniger Rücksicht auf sie genommen, aber nun schien es so, als bräuchte er dies nicht mehr._

 _Die Zauber flogen nur so zwischen den beiden hin und her. Mal schien es, als würde George einen den entscheidenden Treffer landen, allerdings schaffte Hermine es immer wieder sich aus dieser Position zu befreien und George wiederum in die Enge zu treiben._

 _Harry standen schon einen ganze Weile neben den beiden und beobachtete sie, auch einige der anderen hatten das Üben eingestellt und verfolgten gespannt das Duell zwischen Hermine und George._

 _Fred beobachtet ebenfalls das Duell und er freute sich für seinen Bruder, dass dieser einmal sein gesamtes Können zeigen konnte und dieses auch ausführlich gefordert wurde. Harry war stolz auf die Entwicklung, die Hermine in der doch relativ kurze Zeit gemacht hatte._

 _Er nahm sich fest vor bald Kleingruppen Duelle mit den Besten zu machen. Schließlich müssten sie sich darauf vorbereiten, dass sie nicht immer eins gegen eins kämpfen würden, sondern, dass es auch manchmal mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig gab._

 _„Hermine, George", versuchte Harry zu den beiden Duellanten durchzudringen, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Er versuchte noch ein paar Mal die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erhalten - vergebens._

 _Dies ließ Harry noch einen weiteren Punkt auf seine mentale Liste setzten. Demnächst würde sie auch die Kommunikation während eines Duells trainieren müssen. Er wandte sich an Fred, der neben ihm stand. „Wir müssen die beiden entwaffnen, gleichzeitig", forderte Harry Fred auf._

 _Fred nickte nur. „Gut, dann…jetzt", sagte Harry. „Expelliarmus", erklang der Entwaffnungszauber in doppelte Ausführung. Harry fing Hermine Zauberstab elegant auf, während Georges klappernd Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte._

 _Hermine und George wandten sich gleichzeitig um und starrten Harry um Atem ringend in die Augen. „Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit", lächelte Harry. Skeptisch betrachtete Hermine alle, die um Harry herum standen, was mittlerweile die vollständige DA war._

 _„Das war echt gut, was ihr da gemacht habt. Nächstes Mal werde ich die besten in vierer Gruppen einteilen, damit ein zwei gegen zwei Duell stattfinden kann. Die anderen werden weiterhin erst einmal eins gegen eins Duelle üben. Ich bin mir sicher bald können alle zusammen mit einem Partner das Duell gegen ein weiteres Paar üben._

 _Ich bin erfreut zu sehen, welche Fortschritte ihr alle schon gemacht habt. Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Mal wieder", entließ Harry die anderen Schüler._

 _„George, das war echt spektakulär. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut bist", sagte Fred an George gewandt. „Fred, das wusste ich auch nicht", erwiderte George. „Und Hermine, dir gilt mein Respekt, du nimmst es mit dem besten aus dem siebten Jahrgang auf und kannst auch noch ein Duell auf Augenhöhe mit ihm führen", meinte Fred dann an Hermine gewandt._

 _Hermine lächelte auf Grund dieses Kompliments. „George mag zwar der Beste aus dem siebten Jahrgang sein, aber ich bin mit Harry befreundet und eine der besten. In einem Duell gegen Harry würde ich dennoch unterliegen._

 _Harry ist ein unglaublich starker und fähiger Zauberer, ganz speziell, wenn es um die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geht", erwiderte Hermine und schaute zu Harry herüber, der, wie sie schmunzelnd feststellte, Cho anlächelte, welche sein Lächeln erwiderte._

 _Glücklich wandte sie sich um, nur um einem lächelnden George gegenüber zu stehen. „Wo ist Fred hin?", wollte sie wissen. „Er ist mit Ron gegangen, als du Harry beobachtet hast", erwiderte George und sie meinte einen Schatten über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen._

 _„Ich habe Harry gar nicht beobachtet. Also gut eigentlich schon, aber nicht so, wie es sich in deiner Formulierung anhört. Harry ist mein bester Freund, er ist sowas wie meine Familie. Ich meine, er und ich haben keine Verwandten hier in dieser Welt und irgendwie hat uns das zu einer kleinen Familie gemacht, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich", meinte Hermine verlegen._

 _„Ach so", sagte George und seine Augen schienen zu leuchten. Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Vielleicht sollten wir gehen", schlug Hermine dann vor und deutete auf die Tür. „Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das machen."_

 _Gemeinsam schlenderten die beiden durchs Schloss. „George?", sprach Hermine den Rothaarigen an, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren. „Hm?" „Den einen Zauber, den du angewendet hast, der mit den Vögeln, den musst du mir beibringen", bat sie ihn. „Um richtig zu gehen waren das zwei Zaubersprüche, einer um die Vögel heraufzubeschwören und einer um sie auf dich los zu lassen. Avis und Oppugno", erklärte George._

 _„Würdest du mir dann beide Zaubersprüche beibringen?", wollte Hermine nochmal wissen. „Natürlich, wenn ich dir noch etwas beibringen kann, dann mache ich das mit dem aller größten Vergnügen. Passiert ja nicht so oft, dass du etwas nicht kannst", meinte George._

 _„Hey", entrüstetet sich Hermine schmunzelnd und stieß ihm spielerisch in die Seite. „Aber nur, wenn du lieb zu mir bist", erwiderte George und musste auch schmunzeln._

 _Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf._

 _Flashback Ende_

Als sie wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück kehrte stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht mehr fuhren. „Was ist den passiert?", fragte sie. „Es hat eine ganze Ecke weiter vorne einen Unfall gegeben", sagte Adam, der Familienvater. „Ich hoffe, der Abschleppdienst kommt bald", fügte Olivia hinzu.

Hermines Blick viel auf die Uhrzeitanzeige. _14:23_ war darauf abgebildet.

Sie dachte an ihren Rucksack, der hinten im Kofferraum verstaut war und in welchem sie ihr Proviant hatte. „Wollt ihr etwas essen?", fragte Olivia im gleichen Augenblick.

„Ich habe selber etwas dabei", erwiderte Hermine. „Du kannst auch etwas von uns haben", sagte Adam, „wir haben immer viel zu viel dabei." „Gut", stimmte Hermine nach einigem Überlegen zu und bekam von Olivia ein belegtes Brot gereicht.

Die Zeit verging nur langsam. Als die Uhr _15:00_ anzeigte fuhr der Abschleppwagen an ihnen vorbei und als die Uhr _15:30_ zeigte setzten sich die Autos vor ihnen in Bewegung und die Fahrt ging weiter. Hermine seufzte und hoffte, dass sie ab jetzt gut durchkommen würden, hatten sie doch für die Hälfte der Strecke mehr als den halben Tag gebraucht.

Nachdem sie nochmal angehalten hatten, um eine Pause zu machen, hatte der Schneefall aufgehört und Räumfahrzeuge kamen endlich mit den Schneemassen klar. Um 18 Uhr waren sie in Cambridge.

Nach dem letzten Stopp, als es aufgehört hatte zu schneien, waren sie für die Wetterverhältnisse gut durchgekommen. Hermine war erleichtert, als Adam ihr ihren Rucksack reichte und sie sich von den Greens verabschiedete, sich bei ihnen bedankte und ihnen einen schönen Abend wünschte. „Da gibt's doch nichts zu danken. Wir wünschen dir viel Erfolg dabei George zu überraschen", erwiderte Olivia auf Hermines Worte.

Hermine schulterte den Rucksack und ging zum Haus ihrer Familie hinüber. Sie schloss die Tür auf und trat ein. _Zuhause_ , dachte Hermine, als ihr der vertraute Geruch in die Nase stieg. In der Küche angekommen, ließ sie den Rucksack von der Schulter gleiten und ließ sich seufzend auf einem der Stühle nieder.

Der Tag mit der Familie Green war anstrengend gewesen. Sie musste darauf achten, was sie sagte. Es war eindeutig einfacher, als muggelgeborene Hexe in der magischen Welt zurecht zu kommen. Die Zauberer und Hexen wussten, dass es die Muggel gab. Man wurde zwar manchmal schief angesehen, wenn man muggelstämmige Wörter nutzte, aber man wurde nicht für irre erklärt. Anders herum war es eindeutig schwieriger.

Mit Muggeln zu sprechen, die nichts über die magische Welt erfahren durften, war äußerst anstrengend. Wörter wie _zaubern_ und _Qudditch_ kannten Muggel nicht.

Zaubern schon, aber mit einer andern Bedeutung.

Hexe war nicht das Wort für eine weibliche Magiebegabte, sondern ein Schimpfwort.

Und Qudditch war nicht im Sprachgebrauch eines normalen Muggel vorhanden.

Es hätte einige Fragen aufgeworfen, wenn sie das Falsche gesagt hätte. Und die Fragen wären nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Die Greens hätten sich wohl ziemliche Sorgen um Hermines Geisteszustand gemacht.

Aber jetzt hatte sie es hinter sich. Als sie ihren Blick hob, fiel ihr Blick auf einen Zettel.

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _deine Wäsche habe ich gewaschen und auf dein Bett gelegt. Im Kühlschrank findest du etwas zu essen. Oma hat dir sicher genug Proviant mitgegeben, sodass du ohne Bedenken bis zu den Weasleys kommen solltest. Dein Vater und ich wünschen dir noch schöne Restferien zusammen mit deinen Freunden. Desweitern wünschen wir dir viel Erfolg für deine ZAG Prüfungen. Mach dich nicht verrückt Kleines, du schaffst das, wir wissen wie klug du bist._

 _Gruß Mama_

Hermine strich lächelnd über die Schrift ihrer Mutter, bevor sie aufstand und in den Kühlschrank schaute. Ein Topf mit Tomatensoße stand darin. Hermine holte ihn heraus und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Dann holte sie noch einen weiteren Topf aus dem Schrank unter der Arbeitsfläche, füllte ihn mit Wasser und gab etwas Salz in den Topf. Sie stellte diesen Topf ebenfalls auf den Herd und stellte den Herd dann an. Aus der Speisekammer holte sie Nudeln.

Als das Essen fertig war, beeilte sich Hermine damit zu essen, damit sie heute Abend noch den Koffer packen könnte, um morgen früher los zu kommen, Damit sie auch wirklich rechtzeitig am Fuchsbau ankommen würde.

Sie wusch alles ab und ging in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Hogwarts-Koffer stand am Fußende, während sich Berge von Kleidern auf ihrem Bett stapelten. Ordentlich verstaute sie alles in den Koffer. Sie duschte kurz, putze sich die Zähne und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen. Erschöpft von dem langen Tag, war sie schnell eingeschlafen.


End file.
